syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (season V)
The five unofficial season has 16 make up artists competing, 8 of witch are returning from proir unofficial seasons. Contestants Vets * Carl * Greta * Jacoby * Kenny * Lynne * Makenna * Russell * Sara Rookies * Andrew * Cassidy * Dexter * Elizabeth * Orion * Reed * Taniya * Tyler Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Legends of zelda" * Foundation Challenge: Creating an original character inspired by one of the costumed partygoers where the competitors met. ** Top Foundations: Bethany, Kyle ** Reward: Immunity ** Winner: Bethany *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked as two teams of eight, veterans against newcomers, to recreate five Zelda characters that would live in the same world. ** Winning Team: Veterans ** Top Looks: CJ and Kyle, Bethany, Carlos and Tyson (top looks on losing team) ** Bottom Looks: Gage, Jackson and Hannah, Kelli, Royce, and Amanda (bottom looks on winning team) *** Winner: Kyle *** Eliminated: Hannah Episode 2: "Odds and Favors" *Airdate: August 20, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked in teams of 3 to create 2 mutant tributes, one male and one female, from one of the 12 Districts from The Hunger Games ''trilogy. The districts main industry must be used as inspiration for each mutant. **Top Looks: Bethany, Carrie, and Kyle **Bottom Looks: May-Lynn, Jackson, and CJ ***Winner: Bethany ***Eliminated: Jackson Episode 3: "Evil Doers" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must turn a male model into a female demon inspired by Fatal Frame. ** Top Foundations: Bethany, Carlos *** Winner: Bethany *** '''Spotlight Challenge': In a double elimination, contestants must work in teams of two (of their choice) to create a modern version of a disney villain. ****Top Looks: Kieran and Kyle, Carlos and Royce, CJ and Gage ****Bottom Looks Amanda and Rylee, Carrie and Tyson *****Winner: Royce *****Eliminated: Amanda and Rylee Episode 4: "Cosmic Dwellers" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' first individual challenge is to use the clues and crime scenes in the woods to create a original Cthulhu Mythos creature. **Top Looks: Kyle, Tyson, May-Lynn **Bottom Looks: Gage, Carlos, Joshua ***Winner: Kyle ***Eliminated: Gage Episode 5: "Father May I" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a Father Time deity that incorporates their Fathers in the design. **Top Looks: Keaghlan, Crystal and Drew **Bottom Looks: Graham, Daniel and Derek ***Winner: Keaghlan ***Eliminated: Graham Episode 6: "Where Are You?" *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by a pair of ear prosthetics ** Top Foundations: Athena, Eric, and Cat ** Reward: Immunity *** Winner: Athena *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a monster based on a Scooby Doo costume and add a gimmick to its design. **Top Looks: Athena, Drew, and Tate **Bottom Looks: Alam, Cat, and Crystal ***Winner: TateEliminated ***: Alam Episode 7: "Past or future world *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by Rupaul ** Top Foundations: Cat and Crystal ** Reward: Immunity and a fully stocked makeup kit from Kryolan. *** Winner: Crystal *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a Campy Sci Fi Character that would live in The 20th century like future. **Top Looks: Cat, Athena and Keaghlan **Bottom Looks: Tate, Derek and Meghan ***Winner: Keaghlan ***Eliminated: Derek Episode 8: "Syfy Circus" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create dark and sexy alien-circus performers, inspired by Cirque Du Soleil. The models (actual members of the Cirque Du Soleil troupe) will perform as members of an intergalactic circus troupe. The artists are divided into four teams of two, of their choice. **Top Looks: Athena and Cat **Bottom Looks: Keaghlan and Meghan ***Winner: Cat *** Eliminated: Meghan Episode 9: "Gotta Catch Them All" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a movie monster based on their chosen Pokémon. The competitors must also incorporate the color representing their chosen Pokémon's type into their designs. **Top Looks: Athena and Drew **Bottom Looks: Daniel and Crystal **Winner: Athena **Eliminated: Daniel ** Episode 10: "Drop Dead Medieval" *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create the apparence of what the devil might look like **Top Foundations: Athena and Keaghlan **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Athena *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create Medieval zombies, in the tradition of films like Evil Dead **Top Looks: Athena and Keaghlan **Bottom Looks: Tate and Crystal ***Winner: Athena ***Eliminated: Crystal Episode 11: "Race To The Finish" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original character based on the Elder Scrolls Race they Picked. **Top Looks: Cat and Drew **Bottom Looks: Tate and Keaghlan ***Winner: Drew ***Eliminated: Keaghlan Episode 12: "Sky High Dreaming" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create a human-bird hybrid using a real life bird as their inspiration. **Winner: Drew **Eliminated: Athena Episode 13: "Swan Swing" *'Spotlight Challenge': The final three must create two characters, a Swan and a Sorcerer, based on different time periods for a performance of Swan Lake. **Winner: Cat Category:Unofficial Seasons